disneyjuniorfandomcom-20200213-history
Sofia the First
Sofia the First is an American-British-Spanish-French computer-animated television series that incorporates characters from the Disney Princess franchise. The series stars Ariel Winter as Sofia, a young girl who becomes a princess when her mother, Miranda, marries King Roland II of the kingdom of Enchancia. It features songs written by John Kavanaugh and Erica Rothschild and music directed by Richard M. Sherman. Craig Gerber, who created this Disney Junior TV series, is also responsible for writing the Disneytoon Studios Tinker Bell film The Pirate Fairy. The series' 60-minute pilot episode, "Once Upon a Princess" premiered on November 18, 2012 on Disney Channel. The series itself premiered on January 11, 2013 on Disney Channel during its Disney Junior block. Disney Junior renewed Sofia the First for a second season on March 5, 2013,2 and then for a third season on January 8, 2014. The show's second TV movie, "The Floating Palace", aired on November 24, 2013. Voice Cast Main cast and characters * Ariel Winter as Sofia the First * Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber * Zach Callison as Prince James * Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda * Travis Willingham as King Roland II * Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer * Wayne Brady as Clover * Tim Gunn as Baileywick * Meghan Strange as Robin * Ashley Eckstein as Mia Recurring cast * Russi Taylor as Fauna (from Sleeping Beauty) * Tress MacNeille as Merryweather (from Sleeping Beauty) * Barbara Dirikson as Flora (from Sleeping Beauty) * Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard * Harley Graham as Princess Clio * Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian * Ellie Kemper as Crackle * Jim Cummings as Wormwood, Goodwyn the Great, Professor Popov * Fiona Bishop (movie) / Diamond White (series) as Ruby Hanshaw * Maxim Knight (movie) / Karan Brar (series) as Prince Zandar * Isabella Acres as Jade * Jennifer Hale as Violet * Clancy Brown as Constable Myles * Michaela Zee as Princess Jun * Eric Stonestreet as Minimus * Colin Ford / Grayson Hunter Goss as Prince Hugo Guest cast * Barbara Dirikson as Queen Cecily * Carlos Alazraqui as Gnarlie the Troll, Barker, King Magnus, Ralph the Swan * Merit Leighton as Lucinda * Megan Mullally as Miss Nettle * Maxim Knight as Prince Desmond * Hayden Byerly as Prince Gustav * Elan Garfias as Prince Kamal * Meghan Strange as Ginger * Jeffrey Tambor as Nigel * James Sie as Emperor Quon * G.K. Bowes as Empress Lin-Lin * Khamani Griffin as Prince Khalid * Liam O'Brien as The Amazing Boswell * Viola Davis as Helen Henshaw * Maxim Knight as Prince Desmond * Joshua Carlon as Prince Desmond * Bonnie Hunt as Aunt Tilly * Fiona Bishop as Meg and Peg * Kiernan Shipka as Oona * Sarah Mitchell as Cora, Princess Leena * Phil Morris as Plank * Jodi Benson as Queen Emmaline, Ariel (from The Little Mermaid) * Kate Higgins as Woodsman's wife, Princess Aurora (from Sleeping Beauty) * Elsie Fisher as Woodsman's daughter * Wyatt Griswold as Woodsman's son * Pamela Adlon as Rosey * Colin Ford as Axel * Sage Ryan as Vaughan, Vance * Rose Abdoo as Electra * Tracey Ullman as Marla * Thomas Bromhead as Sir Maxwell * Robin Atkin Downes as Sir Finnegan * Ginnifer Goodwin as Gwen * Ariel Winter as Sofia the Worst Crew * Sam Riegel - Voice Director * Craig Gerber - Series Developer Reception In October 2012, Sofia was mistakenly identified as Disney's first Latina princess when a producer misspoke during a press tour. A Disney Junior executive later clarified that "...Sofia is a fairytale girl who lives in a fairytale world. All our characters come from fantasy lands that may reflect elements of various cultures and ethnicities but none are meant to specifically represent those real world cultures." In actuality, Sofia has a mixed fairy-tale heritage. As a Disney spokeswoman elaborated, "...Sofia's mother, Queen Miranda, was born in a fictitious land, Galdiz, a place with Latin influences. Miranda met Sofia's father, Birk Balthazar, who hailed from the kingdom of Freezenberg, and together they moved to Enchancia, where Sofia was born." Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess premiered on Disney Channel on November 18, 2012, garnering 8.17 million viewers (when the Live+7 ratings were tabulated), which made it the #1 cable TV telecast of all time for Kids 2-5 and Girls 2-5. It also set a record for the #1 preschool cable TV telecast ever in Total Viewers and for Adults 18-49. Merchandise A range of Sofia the First merchandise has been launched by the Disney Store in the US, including costumes, books, toy figures, and homeware.7 Products have also been launched in UK, Canada and Australia Category:TV Shows